Shakey’s Pizza with Kyle Mooney
"Shakey's Pizza with Kyle Mooney" is Episode 121 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Kyle Mooney. "Shakey's Pizza with Kyle Mooney" was released on September 14, 2017. Synopsis The 'boys welcome Kyle Mooney (Brigsby Bear, SNL) to talk tacos vs. burritos, eating while on SNL, and the virtue of barcades, before getting into their recent trip to Shakey's Pizza. How will this pizza, salad, and entertainment chain fare? Plus, another segment of Dinner and a Movie, and Mitch receives a mystery package... Nick's intro "Wayne's World! Wayne's World! Party time! Excellent!" These words opened "Wayne's World," a recurring sketch that began on Saturday Night Live in the '88-'89 season, though Mike Myers' character Wayne Campbell originated in a sketch called "Wayne's Power Minute" on a CBC show a few years prior. "Wayne's World" was an immediate pop culture sensation and landing amidst the heyday of "SNL to feature film" adaptations, it went to the big screen in 1992 with a box office hit of the same title. The movie version featured a famous fourth-wall breaking scene in which Wayne and Dana Carvey's character, Garth, proclaimed their refusal to sell out to Rob Lowe's antagonist character, Benjamin, while simultaneously displaying on-camera product placement for Pizza Hut, Doritos, Reebok, Nuprin, and Pepsi. But the first brand mentioned in the film actually comes in its first scene and it happens to be the first pizza franchise in America. In 1954, Sherwood Johnson and Ed Plummer opened a beer hall and pizza parlor in the California state capitol of Sacramento. Far from the family-friendly budget Chuck E. Cheese's it is today, the original location was a rollicking scene with flowing booze and live jazz music courtesy of Johnson himself and the many acts he booked. The pizzeria's jazz shows and sponsorship of a branded jazz radio program would later lead to Johnson being honored in the American Banjo Museum. An immediate local hit, a second store opened in 1956 and the franchise saw rapid expansion across the U.S. and the Pacific Rim in the '60s and '70s. But as the large footprint pizza parlor concept gave way to competing delivery-focused chains with kiosk-sized storefronts, the company receded from its peak of 300 locations - though it still has over 50 stores today. But what of the restaurant's distinct brand which is vocalized by Rob Lowe in the second line of dialogue in the Wayne's World movie? Sherwood Johnson had suffered nerve damage from contracting malaria during World War II and was given a perhaps derogatory nickname as a result, which became the name of his original American pizza franchise. This week on Doughboys: Shakey's. Fork rating They shared the food, as you do at a pizza parlor: pitcher of Bud Light, the PCM (pizza, chicken, Mojos), and they each went to the salad bar. The pizza was 1/2 Shakey's Special (salami, pepperoni, Italian sausage, ground beef, mushroom, black olive) and 1/2 pepperoni. They also had the Golden Fried Chicken and the Mojos potatoes. Dinner and a Movie What is the perfect dinner before a specific movie? This week, the film was the 2017 remake of Stephen King's It. So the food choices are all related to the film/novel. They came up with a root beer float, oysters in the half shell (with peanut mignonette sauce), peanut curry clownfish, either King prawns or King crab, and ice cream sandwiches (consisting of circus animal crackers, mint chocolate chip ice cream, marshmallow creme & queso). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #PubFaves #BatterUp vs. #YouuuuureOut #Hit vs. #Shit The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod) Category:Regular Episodes